Super Sentai Original Soundtrack(2008-2015)
by JuanArdsProduction
Summary: Super Sentai's Edited Songs from Go-Onger - Any other. Enjoyed
1. Chapter 1

Super Sentai Original Soundtrack(Go-Onger-Kyoryuger)

**Hey,Its been long time to see you guys.,iam just to lazy to write a story because I have a school everyday and Iam to lazy for today now I want edit and arrangement a song fic lyrics for tributes character I had watch this is Super Sentai Original Soundtrack (2008-2015) Tributes and I edit a song lyrics maybe from tokusatsu's and Korean songs I First is Takeru Shiba Tribute songfic and any other I write please enjoy this song if you liked.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own this song,they song's is made from Toei Company or other Country**

**(Iam Just edited this arrangement because I love music)**

**Note:I wish this Actors can have this song for them self or any each character**

Fire Of Justice by Tori Matsuzaka(Shiba Takeru)Tribute Shinken Red(Shinkenger OST Part.1)

Kono sekai ni yami ga areba  
>Hikari to iu wana wo shikakete<br>(Right for shinken you just trust me, follow me)  
>Hitotsu hitotsu aburi dashite<br>Kono ryoute de shoumetsu saseru  
>(Right for shinken you just trust me, follow me)<p>

Tsuyoi mono ga kanarazu tadashii shinjiteru  
>Unmei nante jakusha no excuse<p>

Reff:  
>Fire of justice<br>Dareka no tame ja naku  
>Jibun no iki kata wo shoumei shitai<br>Fight of justice  
>Seigi no tame ni nara<br>Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii

Kuro ka shiro ka kono me de mita  
>Shinjitsu shika shinyou shinai<br>(Right for shinken you just trust me, follow me)  
>Dareka no koe mimi wo kiseba<br>Yusaburarete mayoi umareru

(Right for shinken you just trust me, follow me)

Heiwa na machi obiyakasu kanousei aru mono  
>Sore ga dare demo yurusanai Judgement<p>

Reff:

Fire of justice  
>Dare yori mo jibun ga<br>Fusawashii senshi to shoumei suru sa

Fire of justice  
>Tsuranuku tame ni nara<br>Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii

Kaze tsuyoku tatake  
>Kono mune no kawaki togirenu you ni<br>Mada kanpeki ni chikazukenai  
>Iradatsu kokoro ga seigi wo hoshigaru<p>

Reff:

Fire of justice  
>Dareka no tame ja naku<br>Jibun no iki kata wo shoumei shitai  
>Fire of justice<br>Seigi no tame ni nara  
>Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii<p>

Fire of justice  
>Dare yori mo jibun ga<br>Fusawashii senshi to shoumei suru sa  
>Fight for justice<br>Tsuranuku tame ni nara  
>Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii<p>

**Song Counterpart:Fight For Justice"Individual System NAGO ver." By Keisuke Kato(Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider IXA)**


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You by Tori Matsuzaka(Shiba Takeru)Tribute Takeru & Mako(Shinkenger)(Shinkenger OST Part 2

Doko ni imasu ka? Anata wa mada Bokuno kokoro o miru koto ga dekinai ka.

Bokuwa, Boku wa anata o wasureru koto wa dekimasen'node,

Boku wa anata o ketsujō, anata no tame ni setsubō anata no tame ni watashi no kokoro

Reff:

I LOVE YOU  
>I NEED YOU<p>

Kotoba wa boku ga anata ni iitai

boku no kokoro no rēsu o suru kotoba

I LOVE YOU  
>I NEED YOU<p>

Oretachiha-betsu no basho ni iru baai demo,

boku wa eien ni anata dake o mite mimasho

Tabun watashi no bukiyōna ai ga hanarete anata o

pusshu yuiitsu no anata no tame ni akogareru hito,

jibun dake o mite dare ga watashi o wasurenaide kudasai watashi wa anata o

wasurete shimatta koto ga arimasen

Reff:

I LOVE YOU  
>I NEED YOU<p>

boku wa futatabi anata o mitashite iru baai

ai ga ore ni kuru baai

I LOVE YOU  
>I NEED YOU<p>

Boku no orokana kokoro kyō mo

anata o aishi sa remasu

Boku ni sukoshi chikadzuku Boku no orokana

ai wa anata o tebanasu koto wa arimasen tōku kara

Boku wa anata ga kuru kitai shite imasu anata wa,

Boku no tame ni ore no kokoro o shitte iru

Reff:

I LOVE YOU  
>I NEED YOU<p>

Kotoba wa boku ga anata ni iitai

boku no kokoro no rēsu o suru kotoba

I LOVE YOU  
>I NEED YOU<p>

Oretachiha-betsu no basho ni iru baai demo,

boku wa eien ni anata dake o mite mimasho

**Song Counterpart:I Love You By Just (My Love From Another Star OST Part.5)**

**It's Perfect Couple's Songfic Isn't.I know This lyrics can know it to sing this lyrics I made,but I hope they can make this song.**


End file.
